tinieblas del pesare
by Eyedragon Benigetsu
Summary: precuela de "tinieblas de guerra" acompáñenme a descubrir como fue que Equestria cayo y la república de Sion surgio
1. Chapter 1

**Tinieblas de pesare.**

**Por Eyedragon Benigetsu.**

**Capítulo 1: Tensiones.**

Nuestra historia comienza un día después de que Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la bondad, logro echar al dragón que amenazaba con cubrir a Equestria en una nueve de humo y oscuridad. El dragón se fue de Equestria y se refugió en una isla cercana, lejos de Equestria.

En una cueva de una isla cerca de las costas occidentales de Equestria, el mismo dragón estaba durmiendo hasta que algo lo despierta – valla valla, aquí está la insolenté lagartija – dijo una voz femenina que hizo que el dragón temblara de miedo. Frente a él estaba parada la misma princesa Celestia acompañada por docenas de guardias.

-Pr…princesa Celestia – dijo temeroso.

-Dime lagartija, ¿tú fuiste el que casi sume a Equestria en la oscuridad y el sufrimiento? – Dijo Celestia en un tono autoritario y severo.

-Lo…. Lo lamento alteza, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía – dijo temeroso.

-¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a los dragones que se meten con mi reino? – El dragón trago saliva – creo que te tengo que enseñar tu lugar, soldados – Celestia se aparta y deja paso a un tubo de metal con base de madera, el cual tenía el tamaño de una pequeña casa y era empujado por 10 ponis – fuego – un pegaso jala el cordón detrás del cañón.

-¡ESPERA…! –

3 años después.

Canterlot, una ciudad llena de esplendor y belleza, hoy gozaba una de las festividades más importantes, la gran gala del galope. De un carruaje bajan Las manes6 acompañadas por su fiel amigo Spike, los 7 personajes son recibidos por dos hileras de guardias que tocan trompetas y en el otro lado estaba el hermano mayor de Twilight, Shining armor esperando por las 6 ponis y el dragón – Hermanita – dijo abrasando a su hermana, luego dirigió su vista al resto del grupo – hola chicas –

-Hola Shining – dijeron al unísono.

-Spike – dijo el unicornio - ¿Cómo estas travieso dragoncito? – dijo frotando la cabeza de Spike con su casco a modo de broma.

-Shining jeje, basta – suplicaba Spike mientras se reía.

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian – dijo Twilight – bueno Shining, ¿Cómo anda mi pequeña sobrina? –

-Ella estaba bien, ahora esta con su madre y sus abuelos –

-¿mama y papa vinieron? Qué bien – dijo mientras se encaminaba al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gala.

En el camino Spike noto lo normal, ponis de la nobleza mirándolo de mala gana y murmurando cosas hirientes sobre él, dado a que Spike tenía un oído más sensible podía echarlas pero nunca reaccionaba pues para el hablar con los nobles era perder el tiempo, dado a que en Equestria los nobles eran la clase social más corrupta, elitista y racista, cosa que disgustaba al dragón y más porque ni Celestia, ni Luna, ni Cadence y ni siquiera Twilight, ahora princesa, hacían algo al respecto.

Las amigas de Twilight no tardaron en dispersarse e ir cada una a lo que vino, Rarity se fue a hablar con Fancy pants y Fleur de Liz, Rainbow fue con los Wonderbolts, Fluttershy a los jardines, Pinkie a ser Pinkie-actividades y Applejack a vender su comida a los invitados.

Twilight se juntó con su familia, lo primero que hiso fue saludar a su sobrina preferida, la cual ya tenía la edad de 5 años – Oh Skyla, mi sobrina preferida ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo animosamente.

-Bien tía Twilight – dijo abrasándola.

-¿Cómo van tus estudios de princesa? –

-Van bien, ¡¿sabes?! ¡el otro día papi me llevo a una feria y me compro mucho helado y algodón de azúcar como premio por lo bien que me porto! – dijo muy animada.

Twilight miro a Shining con una ceja arqueada, la verdad era que Shining era un padre muy amoroso pero a la vez permisivo, cada vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con su hija la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, para que se liberara un poco de los estudios que su madre le hace hacer dado a que un día tendrá su propio reino que gestionar, Cadence siempre se molestaba porque Shining y Skyla no tenían mucho decoro cuando salían a divertirse en las calles del imperio, Shining siempre le decía que la infancia solo se vive una vez y hay que disfrutarla al máximo haciendo toda clase de cosas que nos saquen una sonrisa, esto generaba algunas peleas con Cadence, no era que estuviera en contra de que su hija tuviera una infancia, estaba en contra de el comportamiento que Shining le ensañaba, además de que le traía algunos problemas con la nobleza tanto del imperio como de Equestria, no era buena imagen que una futura princesa de Equestria y un príncipe consorte se comportaran de ese modo.

-Sí, su padre no tiene nada de decoro – dijo Cadence de mala gana.

-¿otra vez vas a empesar con eso? – le susurro Shining molesto.

-Discúlpame pero yo no soy la que anda por ahí haciendo el ridículo todos los fines de semana – los dos se miraron seriamente.

-Ahhh, Shining, Cadence ¿todo bien? – pregunto Velet, la madre de Shining.

-Si mama, solo una simple discusión, nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Shining, ¿podemos hablar contigo? – dijo Night light, el padre de Shining.

-Está bien papa - Shining acompaño a sus padres a los balcones para hablar con él.

-Shining, ¿pasa algo entre tú y Cadence? – dijo el padre preocupado.

-No papa, para nada, somos muy felices – dijo el semental.

Velet miro a su hijo a los ojos – Shining, hijo, sabes que nos puedes contar todo –

Shining mira a sus padres y suspira – la verdad es que las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotros – dijo de mala gana.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Night.

-Es que Cadence siempre tiene encerrada a Skyla leyendo libros y estudiando y la verdad no la veo muy feliz, solo tiene 5 años, se supone que ella tendría que estar en un colegio y tener amigos, no encerrada en un palacio –

-Ya veo – dijo Velet – ¿y Cadence se molesta mucho contigo porque la sacas a jugar los fines de semana?

-Sí, dice que perjudica nuestra imagen como familia regente, pero eso poco me importa, solo quiero que mi hija será feliz y no veo que lo sea con la vida que Cadence quiere para ella –

Night la pone la pesuña en el hombro a Shining – hijo, el matrimonio es así, tú y ella no van a estar de acuerdo todo el tiempo, te recomendaría que hablaras a solas con ella y traten de llegar a un acuerdo, todo esto solo va a perjudicar más a tu hija –

Shining suspira – creo que si papa, hablare con ella – dijo yendo por su esposa.

-Espero que lo solucionen – dijo Velet viendo como su hijo se marchaba a buscar a su esposa.

-Tranquila, Shining y Cadence se aman mucho, lo van a discutir y lo arreglaran todo con un poco de amor – dijo abrasando a su esposa.

-Eso espero –

Mientras tanto, Spike se encontraba en el baño, él se estaba lavando las manos cuando de pronto aparece Blueblood – Oh valla, ¿qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de caballeros no de monstruos – dijo el príncipe muy serio.

-¿en serio? ¿y entonces por qué entraste? – dijo riendo.

Blueblood lo toma por el cuello muy serio – escucha lagartija, tú no tienes derecho a hablarle a un poni de esa manera, y menos a mí. Si me vuelves a insultar, le diré a mis tías y prima que te den un escarmiento – dijo el unicornio.

Spike se zafa y dice – primero, ellas con mi familia y segundo, se nota que eres un semental, haces amenazas y luego mandas a unas yeguas al frente para que las cumplas, las yeguas más poderosas de Equestria, pero si eres un semental al menos has levanta los desperdicios que arrojas a la calle –

-¿Ahora usas tus metáforas de campesino lagarto ignorante conmigo? Ahora si vas a ver, veamos que dice la princesa – dijo levitando a Spike con su magia.

-Si, a ver que dice la maestra de mi hermana adoptiva – dijo seguro y poniéndose comodo para ver como Celestia le daba su merecido a ese idiota.

Al cabo de unos minutos se reunieron con Celestia en uno de los pasillos alejados de la fiesta – y eso paso tía – dijo Blueblood.

Spike lo miraba seguro mientras pensaba – _Que idiota es, como si Celestia fuera a…. – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Celestia le dio una bofetada – princesa….. –

-Silencio Spike, ¿Cómo osas insultar el honor de mi querido sobrino? –

-Pero el….. – trato de defenderse pero recibió otra bofetada.

-Y además osas responder, Creí que te avían educada bien y que avías aprendido a respetar a los ponis pero se nota que te falta educación – dijo severamente – te daré otra oportunidad, pero si me llego a enterar de que le levantaste la voz a un poni te vas derechito a los calabozos – dijo Celestia.

-Pero….. yo….. –

-Y no quiero una palabra de esto a nadie, ahora vuelve a la fiesta y no te separes de tu familia poni adoptiva – le dijo haciendo que el dragón retrocediera aun incrédulo y se fuera.

-Tía, ¿Cuándo entenderás de que los dragones no pueden domesticarse? – Dijo Blueblood - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con este experimento? –

-En toda su vida esta es la única vez que ha levantado la voz contra un pon, no creo que lo haga otra vez, pero por sea acaso le diré a Twilight que lo mantenga vigilado –

-Espero que no vuelta a pasar – dijo el unicornio irritado.

-Tranquilo amado sobrino, esa lagartija ya de seguro aprendió una lección –

Más tarde, la gala estaba ya en su apogeo, las parejas se habían armado y ahora todos estaban bailando, pero Shining y Cadence no estaban, Night y Velet miraban a todos lados esperando que aparecieran con el problema ya arreglado.

De pronto la canción termina y todos aplauden pero de pronto se escuchan dos voces discutiendo, todos se dan cuenta de que el ruido venia de los jardines, la curiosidad de los invitados hace efecto y varias van a ver qué era lo que pasaba y ahí es cuando ven a los gobernantes del imperio de cristal teniendo una muy fuerte discusión, esta no era un discusión normal de una pareja casada, era muy fuerte, inclusive llegaban a insultarse mutuamente.

Night light y Velet miraban más que preocupados la situación – abuelo, abuela– dijo la pequeña Skyla entre los dos adultos - ¿mama y papa están peleando? – dijo triste.

-Ehh, no cielo, tus papis están… - dijo el semental tratando de calmar a su nieta.

-¡ES TODO SHINING! – Grito Cadence más que furiosa - ¡ESTOY ARTA DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO!

-¡Y YO ESTOY ARTO DE QUE LE ROBES LA INFANCIA A SKYLA! ¡ELLA MERECE JUGAR E IR A UNA ESCUELA, NO ENSERRARSE TODO EL DÍA ESTUDIANDO ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTA!

-¡¿Y COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO?! ¡ELLA QUIERE SER PRINCESA! –

-¡ES NO LO SABES! ¡ES JOVEN Y TIENE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA DECIDIR QUE VA A HACER CON SU VIDA! ¡ES AHORA CUANDO DEBERIA JUGAR! –

-¡POR DIOS SHINING! ¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER UN IDIOTA POR ALMENOS 5 MINUTOS?! –

-¡AQUÍ LA IDIOTA ERES TU! –

-¡YA ESTOY ARTA! ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! - grito a todo pulmón dejando a Shining sorprendido, Pero luego se percató de que los invitados de la fiesta habían observado todo su pleito, Cadence se quería morir en ese momento, sentía mucha vergüenza de que todos la vieron en ese momento – Te quiero fuera de mi reino mañana – dijo Cadence alejándose del semental.

Fin cap 1.

**Bueno, aquí está la precuela de Tinieblas de guerra, espero dejen reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Divorcio.

Era una bella tarde en el imperio de cristal, los ponis de cristal ya deambulaban por las calles, en varios de ellos se veían reflejada preocupación, dado a que la familia real que tanto los protegió y mimo ahora se encontraba realizando trámites de divorcio.

En el palacio imperial, Cadence y Shining armor estaban sentados frente a un juez quien era el encargado de acordar los acuerdos del divorcio.

-Bien, antes de comenzar quiero preguntar ¿están completamente seguros de esto? – dijo el juez preocupado, no era nada placentero para el tramitar el divorcio.

-Si – dijo Cadence sin siquiera mirar a su esposo.

Shining por su parte, estaba muy preocupado, la verdad no por su esposa, ya hacía un tiempo que no quería saber más de Cadence, la única razón por la que continuo aguantando los problemas que tenían era porque sabía que para una niña joven como Skyla era sumamente difícil ver a sus padres separarse, pero al final ya no pudo soportar más a Cadence – Si su señoría, solo espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo justo –

-Bien – dijo el juez – pero antes, quisiera saber una cosa señor Armor, ¿ara después de esto? Es decir, ¿tiene algún trabajo esperándolo?

-Eh hablado con mis antiguos camaradas del ejército y me dicen que mi antiguo puesto de capitán siempre estuvo disponible para mi – Shining, al casarse, dejo el ejército pero para su sorpresa, a su división nunca le fue asignado un capitán nuevo, dado a que ellos solo querían recibir órdenes de Shining armor, dado a que el sudor y sangro a su lado sin darles la espalda nunca y ellos no aprobaban que un nuevo capitán se sentara en la silla de Shining armor, durante estos años, su división fue dirigida por la teniente Golden, quien fue la subordinada de Shining, es decir, que desde la boda de Shining hasta la fecha, su antigua división careció de capitán. Todo por la inmensa lealtad que los soldados que la integraban le tenían a Shining.

– bueno, cascos al a obre; esta situación es muy complicada a decir verdad –

-¿a qué se refiere? – dijo Shining intrigado, pero no se percató de que Cadence lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vera alteza, el problema es que la princesa My Amore Cadenza es princesa por sangre, mientras que usted es solo un consorte, es decir, usted tiene orígenes humildes –

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo Shining algo molesto.

-Vera, al ser consorte, usted no goza de los mismos privilegios que un miembro de la familia real que tenga conexión sanguínea – eso preocupo a Shining – lo que trato de decirle es que, como la princesa goza de un rango superior en la política, y como usted está renunciando a su título en este preciso momento, según las leyes de divorcio en Equestria y el imperio de cristal, todas las condiciones serán impuestas por la princesa – Shining miro a su esposa totalmente incrédulo, ella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando de cada palabra – y de hecho la princesa Cadence me envió anoche una lista de las condiciones – dijo entregándosela a Shining.

Shining quedo más que boquiabierto al ver las condiciones que se le exigían: Primero que tendría que marcharse del imperio de cristal y no podria poner un casco en el mismo a menos que la princesa se lo autorice; Segundo que todas las posesiones materiales y económicas de Shining armor que estén dentro de las fronteras del imperio pasaran a ser posesión de My Amoere Cadenza; Tercero que Shining armor tendría que pagar una pensión de al menos 15.000 bits mensuales a su ex esposa. Pero eso poco le importo al ver la última condición: La custodia completa de la niña, Skyla, pasa ser de la princesa My Amore Cadenza.

-¡¿esto es una broma de mal gusto?! – dijo totalmente indignado por las condiciones.

-Lo siento querido, pero las leyes son claras, todas las condiciones son impuestas por mí – dijo gozándolo.

Shining suspira derrotado, sabía que tratándose de leyes poco podía hacer contra Cadence – bien, acepto todo, salgo la última condición, yo digo que lo mejor es compartir la custodia, sería mejor para ella poder compartir con su madre y su padre que solo con uno de ellos – El juez miro a Shining sorprendido, él ya había escuchado del tipo de padre que él era pero no se esperaba tal reacción del mismo.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes protestar, solo firma – dijo dándole el papel.

Shining vio el papel y solo se lo devolvió a Cadence – a menos que tenga garantizado que Skyla podrá ver a sus padres por igual no voy a firmar nada – El juez continuaba viéndolo sorprendido.

-Mira cariño, si enserio quieres a Skyla entonces deja de verla, la perjudicas –

-Quien la está perjudicando eres tú, teniéndola encerrada sin dejarla elegir nada –

-Por favor Shining, ambos sabemos que tú la necesitas más de lo que ella a ti, hazle un favor y déjala –

-¿Qué no me preocupo por Skyla dices? – dijo levantándose de su asiento y encarando a Cadence – escúchame bien Cadence, llevo aguantando tus insultos por más de 6 años, ¿y sabes qué? Desde hace 3 años que vengo teniendo en mente el divorcio, pero siempre me negué a ello, Skyla es una niña pequeña que necesita a sus padres, si realmente la quieres compartamos la custodia, eso es todo lo que pido, si quieres quedarte con todas mis posesiones materiales en el imperio quédatelas, para lo que me importan, ¿quieres que te pague una exagerada pensión? Bien, te la pago, pero me vas a dejar ver a mi hija – dijo más que decidido.

-Aquí tú no exiges nada, yo pongo las reglas y te ordeno que firmes –

-No –

-¡Firma! –

-Esperen – dijo el juez quien miro a Shining con una sonrisa – la verdad, revise mucho estas condiciones anoche y encontré una falla – dijo captando la atención de la pareja – Lo pondré fácil, si el señor Armor desea compartir la custodia se puede – dijo alegrando enormemente a Shining – pero en cuyo caso, la pensión aumenta de 15 mil bits a 35 mil – dijo eso ultimo desanimado.

-Hecho – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El juez miro a Shining muy sorprendido – pero señor, tengo entendido que el suelo mensual de un capitán es de unos 50 mil bits, si le restamos impuestos más la pensión le quedaría muy ajustado para llegar a fin de mes –

-Eso no me importa, me las arreglare, mi hija merece tener una infancia y para ello se necesitan dos padres –

Cadence había borrado su semblante de satisfacción por uno de furia hacia el juez – bueno, creo que ahora hay que decidir cómo se dividirá la custodia, es decir, en que parte del año la niña pasara tiempo con su padre y en qué parte con su madre.

-Pasara los veranos con su padre y el resto del año conmigo – dijo Cadence irritada.

-¿Qué? Pero eso solo me deja 3 meses con ella – dijo Shining muy molesto por ello, él quería un acuerdo parejo, ósea que Skyla pasara 6 meses con él y 6 con Cadence, para que las cosas estuvieran equilibradas y la niña pasara igual tiempo con sus padres.

-Lo lamento, es mi última oferta, tómala o déjala – dijo Cadence sin estar dispuesta a negociar otra cosa.

-Shining miro al juez esperanzo que este le dijera que había otra fallo en el acuerdo propuesto por Cadence, pero este solo negó con la cabeza, finalmente Shining suspira – bien, tu ganas – dijo Shining resignándose a las injustas condiciones.

El juez procedió a tomar las condiciones y cambiar la cuarta que antes le daba toda la custodia a Cadence, ahora ellos compartían la custodia.

Una vez finalizado el trámite, Shining fue a despedirse de su hija hasta el verano, para el cual faltaban unos 7 meses, una vez que quedo a solas con el juez Cadence lo miro molesta - ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esa falla? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué se la dijiste? –

-Lo lamento princesa, hay una niña en juego, yo no puedo ir en contra de mis principios – dijo retirándose, este juez le tenía gran cariño a los niños, era voluntario en más de 10 orfanatos y de hecho tenía 7 hijos adoptados, no tenía ninguno biológico dado a que nunca se casó, para él los niños eran las criaturas más hermosas e inocentes creadas por los dioses.

Shining estaba frente a la puerta de su hija con una mirada muy triste, dio un fuerte suspiro y entro en la habitación. Skyla estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una historieta cómica y vio a su padre – hola papi – dijo la pequeña preocupada, desde lo ocurrido en la gala ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus padres gritándose.

-Hola mi pequeña – dijo sentándose en la cama junto a su hija.

-Papi ¿estás bien? Te vez triste – dijo la pequeña.

Shining sonrió y dijo – Si hija, todo está bien….. es solo que –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Mira hija, a veces, los padres se separan – dijo Shining – me… me voy a ir canterlot un tiempo –

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo preocupada.

-Mucho hija, pero… me podrás visitar en el verano –

-Pero falta mucho para eso – dijo la pequeña preocupada.

-Lo sé, pero tranquila, cuando vengas a visitarme te prometo que la pasaras de lujo – dijo Shining con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba.

Skyla comenzaba a llorar, no lo podía creer, su padre se iría y no lo podria ver hasta el verano.

Mientras tanto, en el nuevo castillo de Twilight, Spike caminaba por su nueva habitación sin poder sacarse de la cabeza, lo sucedido en la gala con la princesa ¿Por qué lo golpeo? ¿Qué hiso mal? Simplemente se defendió de los insultos de Blueblood ¿eso era malo?, toda su vida había recibido insultos de los ponis de canterlot por sé un dragón, solo en Ponyville lo respetaban y lo trataban como igual, pero nunca espero que la princesa Celestia a quien consideraba una madre le tratara de ese modo.

Spike se sentía un poco mal, decidió ir con Twilight para hablar con ella, tal vez ella le ayudaría a encontrar una respuesta ante tal enigmático caso. Al llegar a la habitación de Twilight vio que esta estaba vacía, se disponía a irse pero se topó con algo que le llamo la atención, eran unos documentos en el escritorio de Twilight, los mimos mostraban fotos de dragones enjaulados, tanto adultos como crías, todos rodeados por guardias pretorianos, los cuales eran la guardia elite de Equestria, Spike siguió revisando las fotos y con horror vio una donde unos pretorianos estaban matando a unos dragones bebes los cuales se podía ver que gritaban del horror mientras los ponis los masacraban - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Spike muy asustado. Presa del pánico dejo las fotos en su exacto lugar y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Fin cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Problemas.

Tras realizar los trámites del divorcio y despedirse de su hija, Shining se subió a un tren y se marchó del imperio de cristal siendo despedido por los militares que le tenían lealtad (no por cierto, no eran pocos) y el pueblo imperial. Shining se marchó a Canterlot donde fue recibido por una poni terrestre de piel amarilla, crines doradas y ojos amarillos, su cutiemark era un arco y una flecha y llevaba una armadura plateada – señor Armor, bienvenido y lamento enormemente lo sucedido – dijo la yegua.

-Teniente Golden arrow– dijo seriamente para luego mirarla con una cálida sonrisa – no es necesario que mi más querida subordinada sea tan formal – dijo abrasándola con cariño, la yegua respondió el gesto con mucho gusto.

-Lo lamento profundamente, en serio, si necesita hablar puede contar con toda la división – dijo Golden arrow.

-Gracias querida – dijo separándose del abraso – dime Golden, ¿de qué me eh perdido en estos años? – dijo Shining.

-Oh tiene que ponerse al corriente, sígame le mostrare su oficina – dijo guiándolo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un cuartel militar cuya entrada era vigilada por 4 guardias, los cuales al ver a Shining se pusieron firmes y le dieron los máximos respetos.

En el interior del cuartel había unos 500 ponis practicando combate uno a uno, practica de tiro con arco y en centro había algo que llamo la atención de Shining, cañones, los mismos eran una tecnología militar novedosa que nació hacía apenas 2 años, a Shining le llamo la atención ya que nunca los había visto tan de cerca.

-Veo que hay juguetes nuevos – dijo viendo los cañones.

-Sí, los soldados se sienten como niños cuando tienen uno en frente, la verdad a todos les encantan – de pronto una cortina de tierra salta justo frente a ellos y la teniente mira furiosa a un grupo de novatos que estaba dándole limpieza a un cañón - ¡BOLA DE INUTILES! ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! – Dijo roja cual tomate.

-Ehh, disculpe teniente, es solo que accidentalmente cargamos el cañón y lo disparamos – dijo nervioso uno de los novatos.

La teniente los miro de muy mala manera y les ordeno dar 300 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento y les quito la cena como castigo por casi volarle la cabeza a ella y a Shining.

-Valla, te has convertido en toda una mandamás, no esperaba menos de la primera yegua en el ejército – dijo con orgullo. Golden fue la primera yegua en enrolarse en el ejército, todos los oficiales la trataban muy mal hasta que Shining vio potencial en ella y se encargó personalmente de entrenarla, el esperaba que cuando se retirara ella tomara su lugar como capitán de la escuadra.

-Los novatos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones –

-Te entiendo perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa.

Golden condujo a Shining hasta una pequeña cabaña en medio del cuartel – la mantuve limpia para usted – dijo Golden abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Shining.

Dentro de la cabaña se veía un despacho de trabajo – no ha cambiado nada - dijo en tono nostálgico.

-Bienvenido otra vez capitán – dijo Golden poniéndose firme y dando un saludo - ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes? –

Shining da una cálida sonrisa antes de decir – continua con tu labor diaria, yo me iré instalando – dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

Golden solo sonrió y dejo solo a Shining armor, el cual empezó a ojear todo lo que había en el despacho, fotos de algunos reclutas a quienes les desarrollo estima, unas espadas cruzadas en la pared, una vieja armadura – es bueno volver – dijo contento, Shining siempre había amado el trabajo de militar, la única razón para haberlo dejado fue Cadence, pero ella ahora era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Más tarde, Shining había terminado sus labores en el cuartel y se encamino a su vieja casa (la misma que en el cap "una boda en canterlot parte 1") - como extrañe esta casa – dijo viéndola con nostalgia. Esta casa había pertenecido al difunto tío de Shining armor, quien antes había ocupado el lugar del ex príncipe en la milicia, Shining puso la llave en la cerradura y entro en la casa - ¡Bienvenido! – Gritaron tres voces que Shining reconoció.

En la sala de estar estaban sus padres y su hermano adoptivo, Spike - ¡Hola hijo! – Dijo Twilight vellet, abrasando a su hijo.

-Mama, papa, Spike ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto alegre.

-Fuimos a recibirte a la estación, pero cuando llegamos unos soldados nos dijeron que habías ido a los cuarteles, así que decidimos hacerte una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida – dijo Night light.

-¿y Twilight? – pregunto Shining al darse cuenta de que su amada hermana menor no estaba.

Los tres se vieron algo deprimidos – la verdad, Twilight tenía reunión urgente con la princesa Celestia y Luna – dijo el pequeño dragón.

-Entiendo – dijo deprimido el unicornio.

-Bueno, no dejemos que esto nos amargue, divirtámonos y pensemos en cosas alegres – dijo su madre sacando un juego de mesa que en el titulo decía "Monopoli Equestria".

**¿Qué? ¿a quién no le gusta jugar un buen clásico de vez en cuando?**

-Pero mama, se supone que tenemos que estar los 5 para jugar – dijo Spike.

-Oh solo será esta vez – dijo la yegua.

-Está bien, pero no le digamos a Twilight, podria enojarse – dijo Night.

30 minutos después.

La partida estaba ya avanzada, Shining armor estaba dominando por completo el juego – por favor, no es divertido ganar siempre – dijo riendo.

-tramposo, te aprovechas porque eres el único que fue a escuela militar y sabe de estrategia, si Twilight estuviera aquí seguramente te habría ganado – dijo Spike.

La familia Sparkle tenía la tradición de jugar al Monopoli Equestria cada vez que se reunían, aunque las partidas siempre terminaban con Twilight y Shining reñidos en la delantera, pues en cuanto a estrategias se trataba, ellos eran los más difíciles de vencer.

-Lo lamento hermanito, pero el saber no es trampa jeje – dijo haciendo que Spike pusiera un puchero.

De pronto Spike camia su semblante a uno de preocupación – oye Shining, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

-Claro ¿qué pasa? –

-Exactamente, ¿Cuáles son las labores de la guardia pretoriana? –

Shining miro al dragón bastante extrañado, no era normal que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas – bueno, los pretorianos son una división militar que solo responde ante las princesas en persona, realmente no se bien que hacen pues es secreto de la realeza–

-Pero tú eras príncipe hace unos días –

-Cuando digo "realeza" me refiero a las princesas alicornios, solo les responden a ellas – dijo Shining tomando un vaso de sidra - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-Nada en especial, solo mera curiosidad – dijo el dragón sonriendo.

-aja –

Más tarde, Spike se había quedado dormido y ya era tarde con lo que los padres de Shining se irían a su casa pero Twilight vellet se detuvo – cariño adelántate, quiero hablar con Shining – dijo a su marido.

Una vez este se fue Vellet se sentó en el sillón y miro seriamente a su hijo – Shining cariño, se sinceró conmigo ¿Cómo estas llevando esto? –

-¿yo? Bien, porque preguntas –

Vellet miro a su hijo muy seriamente – hijo, sabes que nadie te conoce mejor que yo, se claramente que me estas mintiendo – dijo haciendo que Shining mirara hacia otro lado – dime, ¿Qué paso con el divorcio? ¿y con Skyla? –

Shining dio un fuerte suspiro – vera mama, lo que paso fue que…. – Shining le conto a su madre lo que paso con el divorcio, esta última no podía creer la forma en que Cadence, una de las yeguas más dulces que jamás conoció, fuera capaz de humillar a alguien de ese modo, pero lo que más le disgusto fue la pensión y el hecho de que intentara separar a Shining de su hija - y eso es todo –

Vellet miraba a su hijo incrédula – Shining….. – dijo abrasándolo – sé que debe ser muy duro para ti – Shining dejo escapar unas lágrimas y correspondió el abraso de su madre – tranquilo, veras que todo se solucionara, Skyla te quiere mucho y no eh visto a ningún semental que sea mejor padre que vos, todo se va a arreglar –

-G….gracias mama – dijo triste.

Vellet se quedó un rato más con su hijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se empezó a hacer muy tarde y Shining le pidió que volviera a casa con su padre y Spike y lo dejara solo para poder pensar. Vellet acepto y dejo solo a Shining en su casa.

Al quedarse solo, subió las escaleras y llego a su dormitorio, el cual tenía una cama matrimonial, de cuando Cadence se mudó con él. Shining de pronto nota que entre la cama y la mesa de noche había una foto, en la toma y se sorprende al ver que era la foto de su boda con Cadence, cuando se mudaron al imperio de cristal habían extraviado esa foto y no sabían dónde había quedado. Shining miro la foto detenidamente, luego vio un tacho de basura junto a la mesa de noche y avienta la foto ahí, para luego tirarse en la cama y ponerse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los padres de Shining.

Spike, como se había quedado dormido, fue llevado a la antigua habitación que antes compartía con Twilight y lo dejaron dormir ahí por esa noche.

A mitad de la noche, Spike despierta y se dirige al baño, al salir recuerda lo que le dijo Shining, que los pretorianos solo respondían ante las princesas y solo ellas sabían cuál era la labor exacta de ellos – tengo que saber que pasa – dijo volviendo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike desayuno con sus padres adoptivos, se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que su madre había tomado un tren al imperio de cristal desde muy temprano en la mañana, el y su padre se miraron preocupados pues sabían en que iba acabar eso, Spike le pregunto a Night porque no la acompaño y él dijo que ella se había ido mucho antes de que el despertara y solo le dejo una nota pidiéndole que le dejara esto a ella. Tras desayunar con su padre, se fue a la estación para volver a Ponyville, pero en el camino pudo ver a dos guardias pretorianos caminando por la calle, en dirección al palacio – me pregunto qué…. – dijo siguiéndolos sigilosamente.

Más tarde, en el imperio de cristal, Cadence estaba con su hija dándole lecciones de etiqueta – bien, recuerda que como princesa tienes que tener una postura elegante y seductora – dijo mirando como su hija caminaba firme mientras balanceaba unos 7 libros bastante gruesos en su cabeza.

-Ma….mama, ¿esto es necesario? – dijo fastidiada.

-Pues claro mi niña, tienes que tener una muy buena postura para lograr conquistar a un buen semental que merezca el título de príncipe consorte, como princesas necesitamos buenos consortes, no como tu padre que era un completo idiota – dijo haciendo énfasis en "idiota", Skyla se molestó por ello, ella amaba a su padre y no le gustaba que hablaran mal de el y menos en su presencia.

-pero solo tengo 6 años, quiero ir a jugar –

-ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando seas mayor y administres tu propio reino –

De pronto un guardia entro – alteza, la señora Twilight vellet vino a verla -

-¿la abuela? – dijo Skyla emocionada.

-Hija querida, tu vuelve a tus estudios que mami ira a ver a la abuela – luego mira al guardia – asegúrate de que no se escape en lo que vuelvo, tiene la desgracia de parecerse a su padre la pobrecilla – dijo haciendo que el militar pensara mil y un insultos para la princesa, digamos que el destierro de Shining armor no fue para nada bien visto en el ejército imperial, y fue gracias a ello que se ganó una buena cantidad de enemigos en el ejército, no solo oficiales sino también soldados.

El militar miro con pena a la pobre niña que tenía dificultad para balancear los libros en su cabeza.

En uno de los salones del palacio, Vellet esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos a Cadence, la cual al llegar miro a su ex suegra con una sonrisa – hola Vellet, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo alegremente, a Cadence siempre le había caído bien su suegra.

-¿sabes Cadence? Puedo tolerar que tú y Shining sientan que la chispa se fue y quieran empesar de cero con otros ponis – dijo acercándose a ella – lo que no puedo tolerar es tu absurda forma de pensar y actuar con él y con mi nieta – dijo de forma severa

Cadence miro con enojo - ¿disculpa? Te recuerdo que soy la princesa aquí –

-Y yo soy la madre de un semental que fue herido por una princesa por la cual dejo su sueño de ser capitán como su tío – dijo encarándola – ¿recuerdas a mi hermano menor verdad? ¿el que te salvo la vida, dando la suya? – Dijo Vellet haciendo que Cadence mirara al suelo - ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! – Regaño Vellet – mi querido hermanito, a quien más amaba murió por protegerte, y mi amado hijo, quien había admirado a mi hermano y deseaba ser como el, renuncio a todos sus sueños por el amor que te tenia, ¿y tu como le devolviste ese favor? Separándolo de su hija y cobrándole una ridícula pensión que para nada necesitas ¿Cómo es que te ves al espejo? –

Cadence miro mal a Vellet – Shining no es un buen padre para nada, solo arruina la mente de Skyla, hice lo mejor para ella al desterrarlo de aquí, es una lástima que tenga que verlo todos los veranos - al terminar de decir eso recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de Vellet.

-¡¿mal padre?! ¡Mi hijo es el mejor padre que jamás vi! ¡Siempre se preocupó por el bien de Skyla y siempre trato de darle la infancia que tú le robas día a día! –

-¡Yo no le robo nada….! –

-¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Esto no es vivir para una niña! ¡la estas destrozando! ¡si realmente la amas déjala ser feliz! –

-¡Ella es feliz! –

-Cada vez que eh venido de visita, ella me ha contado como odita estar contigo – dijo haciendo que Cadence se sorprendiera ¿su hija decía eso a sus espaldas?

-cállate, y quiero que te largues de mi reino –

-¡No hasta que entres en razón! –

-¡Cállate! ¡Guardias! – en ese momento dos guardias entraron en la habitación.

-Si mi señora – dijo uno de ellos.

-Llévense a esta zorra a las mazmorras – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué? – pregunto un guardia.

-¡Que se la lleven bola de inútiles estatuas! – ante eso los dos guardias apretaron los dientes, los guardias reales siempre tenían que montar guardia sin moverse, lo que provoco que los sectores más altos de la sociedad se burlara de ellos diciéndoles estatuas y tratándoles como tal - ¡¿no me escucharon?! ¡Que se la lleven! –

-Sí, mi señora – dijo un guardia en un tono que dejaba en claro la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no estar insultando a Cadence en ese momento.

-Vamos señora – dijo un guardia a Vellet en tono amable.

Los dos guardias se llevaron a Vellet mientras esta última insultaba a Cadence de diversas formas.

-¿Por qué se dejan demigrar por ella? – le pregunto Vellet a los guardias que la escoltaban.

Uno de los guardias suspira – la verdad es que ya todo el ejército quiere fuera a Cadence, ella trata bastante mal a los guardias, la única razón por la cual no hay un levantamiento es por los pretorianos que tienen bien dominados a las otras ramas de la milicia – dijo el guardia con odio hacia Cadence.

-La verdad es que todo el ejército de Equestria y el Imperio de cristal odia a las princesas, y los pretorianos son lo único que impide un levantamiento masivo –

-¿los tratan tan mal? Shining nunca me dijo nada – en ese momento, Vellet recordó que cuando Shining ingreso en el ejército, cuando volvía a casa en las vacaciones se lo veía muy cansado y cada vez que le mencionaban a una de las princesas él ponía cara de disgusto.

Mientras tanto, Cadence había vuelto con su hija pero para su sorpresa, encontró los libros en la mesa y al guardia que dejo vigilando a Skyla dándole un masaje en el cuello a la pequeña.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? – dijo Cadence indignada.

-Vi que a la princesa Skyla le dolía el cuello, así que le sugerí que dejara los libros y me permitiera masajearle el cuello para así calmar su dolor – dijo el guardia.

-Skyla, vuelve a los libros, y tu guardia, estas despedido y bajo arresto por desobedecer a la realeza –

-¿Qué? – dijo el guardia más que sorprendido – pero princesa, tengo dos hijos en mi casa, bebes recién nacidos –

-Qué pena – dijo mientras daba un silbido y dos pretorianos aparecían y se llevaban al pobre poni.

Fin cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: cruda verdad.

Spike seguía de cerca a los pretorianos tratando de saber que era lo que vio en esas fotos. - ¿Cuándo es que tenemos que salir? – dijo uno de ellos.

-El tren sale en dos horas, tenemos que apurarnos, ya sabes que a las princesas no les gusta que nos retrasemos – dijo el otro viendo el reloj y apretando el paso.

Spike escondió tras unos botes de basura y, con mucha cautela, los siguió hasta un gran tren donde había varios miembros de la guardia pretoriana cargando cajas y subiendo al tren – me pregunto a donde irán – se dijo el joven dragón mientras veía una caja algo apartada y sin que nadie lo viera se acercó y la abrió para poder ver que dentro de ella había sacos de pólvora el trago saliva y cerro la caja sabiendo bien que esconderse dentro de ella era una opción que era mejor descartar. Luego pudo ver el vagón del fondo que estaba poco vigilado, se escabullo debajo del tren y clavo sus garras a este justo después sonó una alarma.

-¡Todos a bordo! ¡Sin descanso a Draconem! – grito el maquinista.

Spike se extrañó al oír la palabra Draconem, según tenía entendido esa era la región donde los dragones vivían ¿Por qué los pretorianos iban allí?

Spike clavo fuertemente sus garras al ver que el tren entraba en movimiento.

Mientras tanto, en el imperio de cristal.

Cadence estaba continuando las clases de su hija cuando un guardia volvió a interrumpir las lecciones – Alteza, Shining Armor y su padre exigen verla en este preciso momento – dijo el guarida algo preocupado (era uno de los que escolto a Velvet a la prisión)

-¿mi ex marido entro en mis tierras? – dijo la alicornio.

-No mi señora, él está justo fuera del imperio junto a su padre – dijo el guardia.

-Bien, Skyla por favor es una buena niña y continúa con la lección hasta que mama regrese –

-Pero…. Quiero ver a papa y al abuelo – dijo la potra.

-Ya tendrás tiempo en el verano – dijo con severidad – ahora quiero que tu – dijo señalando al guarida – te asegures de que mi hija estudie y no salga o te vas de patitas a las mazmorras el resto de tu vida ¿entendido? – dijo de muy mala manera.

El guardia trago saliva – está bien alteza – dijo mientras Cadence se retiraba.

En la puerta del imperio estaban Shining y su padre y por lo que se veía estaban muy enojados, al ver a Cadence llegar Night tuvo que contener las ganas de tirarse sobre ella y golpearla por haberse atrevido a encerrar a su esposa – Hola señor Night Light, Shining Armor, a que debo la molestia –

-mi madre, recibimos un aviso diciendo que ella había sido encerrada – dijo Shining entre dientes.

-Ahh sí, es que ella se atrevió a gritarme y a cuestionarme, no pude pasarlo por alto –

-Más te vale liberarla Cadence o yo….. – dijo Shining.

-¿tú qué? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a tratar de ensuciar mi imagen? Como si un simple soldaducho pudiera con una princesa – dijo burlándose.

Shining gruño y trato de acercase a Cadence pero Night lo detuvo y le susurró al oído – este no es el momento ni el lugar para decir lo que pensamos – luego mira a Cadence – mi esposa, ahora – ordeno el semental unicornio.

-valla, cuidado con el tonito Nighty, te recuerdo que soy una de tus gobernantes –

-Solo tráela –

Cadence bufo e hizo un ademan para que unos guardias trajeran a Velvet quien abraso a su marido y su hijo con fuerza.

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que seguir instruyendo a mi hija – dijo Cadence retirándose.

Shining gruño ente dientes y miles de insultos hacia Cadence aparecieron en su mente.

Más tarde, Shining caminaba por las calles de Ponyville, se le veía molesto, finalmente llega al palacio de su hermana y ordena a los guardias que lo dejen pasar, los cuales solo lo llevan ante Twilight quien estaba en sus aposentos leyendo un libro.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Shining molesto – Aquí estas – dijo acercándose a Twilight.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? – dice sin quitar la vista del libro.

Shining toma el libro y lo avienta hacia el otro lado de la habitación y luego mira a su hermana muy enojado - ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Nuestra madre estaba detenida en el imperio de cristal y tú ni siquiera apareciste! – dijo enojado.

-Estaba ocupada, a diferencia de ti yo no trabajo solo como comandante, trabajo como princesa hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Es tu madre quien estaba encerrada! –

-sí, lo sé pero no debió levantarle la voz a Cadence – dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el libro que Shining aventó y tomándolo con su magia.

-No me la puedo creer, ¿te pones de su lado? – dijo Shining molesto.

-No estoy del lado de nadie, solo digo que levantarle la voz a una princesa siendo una civil es muy tonto –

-Sí, una princesa que hace las cosas para la verga –

-Cuidado con el lenguaje Shining, estas frente a una de tus soberanas –

Shining la miro sorprendido - ¿cómo? ¿Soberana? ¡Eres mi hermana menor! – dijo tomándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos.

-mejor contrólate soldadito, o te voy a hacer detener, considérate afortunado de que se te devolvió tu antiguo puesto pero si me vuelves a levantar la voz créeme que tendrás suerte si te conviertes en soldado raso – dijo con severidad dejando muy confundido a Shining.

-¿desde cuando eres así? –

-Desde que tengo uso de razón y lógica pienso de forma correcta, ahora mejor vete antes de que te haga arrestar – dijo dándole la espalda.

Shining gruño a sus adentros y reprimió las ganas de sermonear a su hermana y solo se retiró mientras que su hermanita volvía a su libro.

Mientras tanto, Spike se las había arreglado para subirse al tren y esconderse dentro del vagón menos vigilado que encontró (el cual tenía 5 pretorianos), con mucha cautela entro y se escondió detrás de unas cajas y se dispuso a esperar a que el tren arribara a su destino.

En el transcurso de dos horas el tren se detuvo y los soldados comenzaron a bajar, Spike aprovecho para ver por la ventana y asegurarse de que nadie lo viera para esconderse en unos arbustos. Spike se asomó y pudo ver algo que lo dejo choqueado, eran cientos de dragones, todos encadenados y sacando joyas de las minas, mientras que los pretorianos los tenían a punta de cañón y a latigazo limpio.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – dijo Spike viendo como los ponis tenían a su raza totalmente dominada.

-valla, valla – dijo una voz detrás de él, Spike botea y ve a un pretoriano – parece que una lagartija se escapó – dijo mientras golpeaba a Spike y lo arrastraba hacia un grupo de pretorianos.

Fin cap 4.

**Ok, ya sé que fue breve, pero déjenme decir que estuve algo falto de inspiración para este fanfic, lo lamento y espero poder volver a traer capítulos con más duración la próxima vez. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

-Vamos, camina lagartija – gritaba el guardia mientras arrastraba a Spike.

-¡Esperen! ¡Están cometiendo un error! – Gritaba Spike desesperado - ¡SOY EL ASISTENTE DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE! -

Los guardias se detienen en seco - ¿eres el asistente dragón de la princesa? – pregunto el guardia.

-Si – contesto Spike.

Los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros, finalmente el guardia miro al dragón – entonces tendrá que buscarse otro asistente – dijo tomando a Spike del cuello y arrastrándolo.

-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! – Grito Spike mientras era arrastrado.

-¡Guardias! – grito una voz que Spike reconoció, el volteo y vio a Twilight acompañada por Celestia y Luna.

-¡TWILIGHT! – Grito contento Spike quien se zafó de los guardias y corrió con Twilight a quien abrazo con fuerza - ¡Sabia que no me dejarías! – para sorpresa del joven dragón, Twilight se separa y lo mira seria.

-No deberías estar aquí – dijo seriamente.

-Twilight….. – Spike estaba sorprendido por la frialdad en las palabras de su "hermana"

-Oh Spike, la verdad fuiste un buen asistente, pero ahora que viste esto no puedo dejarte salir de aquí – dijo Twilight sorprendiendo al dragón.

-¿Qué…? – dijo incrédulo.

-Guardias, llévenlo con las demás crías – dijo Luna.

-Si mis señoras – dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban al dragón, el cual clavo sus garras contra el suelo intentando evitar que se lo llevaran.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡SOY TU AMIGO! ¡TU HERMANO! ¡TU HERMANOOOO! –

-Hermano adoptivo – aclaró Twilight con una sonrisa – adiós Spike, gracias por tus servicios brindados – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando junto con las demás.

Spike fue llevado a rastras hasta una cabaña, los guardias lo aventaron contra la pared y le apuntaron con una gran manguera la cual disparo con gran fuerza un chorro de agua helada contra el pequeño dragón. La presión del agua era tan fuerte que incluso le tiro un par de escamas.

Luego volvieron a arrastrar a Spike a una cueva donde le pusieron unas cadenas y finalmente lo aventaron dentro. Spike cayó dentro y se sorprendió al ver a varios niños dragones de su edad y menores extrayendo joyas – uno nuevo – dijo un pequeño dragón color marrón con escamas y ojos azules.

-bienvenido – le dijo una pequeña dragona blanca de escamas y ojos azules, la pequeña lo ayudo a levantarse – me llamo Perséfone ¿y tú? –

-Me llamo Spike… - dijo el joven dragón.

-Bueno Spike, siéntete como en casa – le dijo la pequeña.

-¡Oigan, menos charla, mas gemas! – grito un soldado fuera de la cueva.

-Bueno, mejor volvamos a trabajar – dijo Perséfone mientras tomaba una pica y empezaba a golpear unas rocas.

-oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el joven dragón morado.

-lo de siempre – responde otro de los pequeños.

-¿Cómo que lo de siempre? – pregunto Spike extrañando a todos.

-¿Dónde has estado los últimos 200 años? – pregunto una niña.

-¿200 años? No entiendo –

-¿no conoces la historia? – dijo Perséfone.

-¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡a trabajar! – dijo el mismo guardia asomando la cabeza y asustando a los niños.

-te lo contare esta noche – dijo Perséfone – por ahora es mejor callarnos, no les gusta que hablemos –

-pero ¿Por qué? –

-Shhh – le chito la niña.

Mientras tanto, en canterlot.

Ya era de noche, Shining Armor caminaba vestido con un uniforme de gala (el mismo que uso en su boda) y a su lado estaba Golden vestida el mismo uniforme solo que con detalles femeninos y una falda.

-¿extrañaba las reuniones jefe? – le pregunto la teniente.

Shining suspira y sonríe – la verdad es que si, créeme cuando te digo que las reuniones políticas son muy aburridas, aquí por lo menos se puede decir lo que se piensa –

En las reuniones políticas de la nobleza y la realeza Shining nunca hablo mucho, dado a que comúnmente sus comentarios nunca fueron bien recibidos por ningún miembro de la realeza ni la nobleza. Incluso Cadence, cuando las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, le decía que se mantuviera cayado.

Shining y Golden llegaron al ministerio de defensa, donde se reunirían con las demás ramas de la guardia real, lunar e imperial.

El mando militar ecuestre originalmente estaba compuesto por las guardias solar, lunar y pretoriana, pero tras la incorporación del imperio de cristal, la guardia imperial se les sumo.

Actualmente la defensa Ecuestre estaba a cargo de 10 capitanes; 3 de la guardia solar, 3 de la lunar, 3 de la imperial y 1 de la guardia pretoriana, sin embargo, este último nunca asistía a reuniones con las demás guardias dado a que los pretorianos no les agrava juntarse con las demás guardias, las consideraban meros estrobos dado a que tenían peor equipo y un adestramiento más suave que el de los pretorianos.

Shining y Golden entraron en el ministerio y fueron recibidos por unos mayordomos que los condujeron a una sala donde estaban los otros miembros; en estas reuniones solo asistían los capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes. Cuando Shining abandono su división Golden tuvo que asistir a las reuniones sola y eso al principio no le era fácil dado a que aún había algunos que la miraban mal por ser la única yegua en toda el ejército, pero con el tiempo se ganó el respeto de todos dado a su valor y habilidades estratégicas.

Todos saludaron de buena manera a Shining, dado a que todas las divisiones le tenían mucho cariño y respeto a el dado a que era el tipo de lider que se la jugaba en el frente en lugar de estar en la retaguardia, en realidad todos los capitanes, salgo el pretoriano, tenían esa tendencia pero Shining era especial dado a que no solo estaba en el frente dirigiendo, sino que muchas veces, en batallas que libro contra los changelings, se había jugado la vida para salvar a los soldados que estaban en el piso heridos y se lo arrastraba o cargaba hasta alguna enfermería, gracias a ese carácter admirable se logró convertir en el capitán de mayor renombre en todo el ejército.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa donde había un gran banquete servido, cada teniente estaba al lado de su capitán. Todos conversaban animadamente.

-¿han visto los nuevo cañones de 88 ml? – pregunto un teniente solar.

-Sí, alcanzan objetivos a más de 2000 metros de distancia, son efectivos – le respondió un capitán imperial.

-ja, con el precio de uno de esos cañones podemos fabricar más 20 cañones de 20 ml – respondió un capitán lunar.

-Bueno la cantidad no es importante, sino la calidad – dijo Golden.

-En eso tengo que darle la razón señora Arrow – dijo un capitán imperial – no hay duda de que 5 cañones de 88 son más efectivos que 15 de 20 –

-Según el alto mando, el futuro del ejército está en el aire, yo creo que es mejor invertir más en zeppelines que en cañones – dijo un teniente lunar.

-¿Usted qué cree señor Armor? – pregunto un teniente solar.

Shining miro a la guardia detenidamente y sonrió - ¿tu eres oriundo del mar oriental verdad? – pregunto Shining Armor.

-Si señor – no era raro de Shining preguntar ese tipo de cosas en las reuniones de capitanes y de hecho a nadie le molestaba.

-Como te envidio, las papas de ahí son sabrosas hasta la cascara – dijo mientras comia un poco de arroz.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un guardia solar acompañado por un mayordomo, este último cargaba una bandeja con tazones, ambos procedieron a entregar uno a cada capitán y teniente, Shining al ver de qué se trataba sonrió.

- Oh, ¿de dónde sacaron esta delicia? – Dijo viéndola – empanadillas dulces – las empanadillas dulces eran empanadas de verduras envuelto en una masa dulce con hielo alrededor, se podía comer como postre o como cena.

Shining miro al guardia el cual firmemente dijo – soy el cabo Alférez Makino, serví bajo su mando en la batalla de la isla de Saipán contra los changelings, en la unidad de combate akagui –

Saipán era una isla ubicada al oriente de Equestria, la cual fue atacada por los changelings hacía varios años y Shining fue el responsable de defenderla y mantenerla bajo el control de Equestria.

-Oh, hace tiempo que no veía a un residente de Saipán, ¿usted es el responsable de este suculento manjar? – pregunto alegre.

-Sí señor, me otorgaron un permiso y fui hasta mi casa en Saipán. Las preparo mi madre –

Shining lo mira alegre – Oh, entonces está claro que serán deliciosas – mira a los demás – pruébenlas – toma un poco de azúcar y le pone unas cucharadas a su empanadilla.

-¿esto va rebosado con azúcar? – pregunto un capitán lunar.

-Sí, así es como se come – mira al guardia - ¿y su madre está bien? –

-Sí señor, ella está encantada de que trabaje bajo sus órdenes, ¡Disfrútenlo por favor! –

Shining toma una cuchara y saca un pedazo y se lo mete en la boca, tan pronto como lo hiso un gento de placer se dibujó en su rostro – Oh, sabroso – luego de eso todos los capitanes y tenientes empezaron a comer.

Volviendo con Spike.

Tras un largo día de trabajos forzados, Spike y los demás dragones se recostaron en la cueva para descansar.

-Bueno, ya termino el trabajo, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa aquí? – dijo Spike a Perséfone.

-sí, te lo contare – ella se levanta – sígueme.

Perséfone guio a Spike por los túneles hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio aireado donde había una dragona anciana encadenado, la misma era azul con escamas negras.

-Señora Safira, despierte – dijo la pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Perséfone? – pregunto la dragona.

-Traigo a alguien – dijo señalando a Spike.

-Hola pequeño, lamento que estés aquí –

-El parece no saber qué pasa, ¿le podria explicar? –

La dragona se levantó y miro a Spike – Perséfone, ¿me dejas a solas con él? – la niña obedeció y se fue de la habitación – bien niño, dime ¿de dónde vienes? Por tu olor deduzco que has vivido mucho con ponis –

Spike le conto que antes había sido adoptado por una familia de ponis, que tuvo amigos ponis, entre otras cosas.

-Ya veo, es una historia interesante ¿dices que ninguno te trataba como un insecto, o como un monstruo? –

-Bueno, en canterlot sí, pero en Ponyville no, me trataban como a un poni -

La dragona sonría – que hermoso lugar para vivir, en especial para nuestra agonizante raza –

-Pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la guardia de las princesas nos trata así? ¿y porque mi hermana me abandono? -

-Porque no significas nada para ella – dijo la dragona – hace 200 años, nuestras especia vivía en paz y tranquilidad, no molestábamos a nadie, solo vivíamos nuestras vidas. Pero un día…. – dijo la dragona- no hubo provocación, no hubo tensiones, no hubo nada, pero aun así los ponis nos atacaron – dijo la dragona – al principio nosotros nos defendimos y pareció que los derrotaríamos con facilidad. Pero tardamos mucho en ver la amenaza, en unirnos al combate. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta del poder militar de los ponis ya era tarde, ellos se habían extendido demasiado, a lo largo y a lo ancho, todos los dragones nos esforzamos para derrotarlos y expulsarlos de nuestras tierras, pero fue una lucha imposible, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos en batalla ellos venían con sus tácticas cambiadas o sus armas cambiadas o sus hechizos. Nunca usaron la misma táctica dos veces, lo que los volvió impredecibles y nos dominaron – la dragona dejo escapar una lagrima – yo y mi amado esposo junto con los sobrevivientes del genocidio fuimos esclavizados. Durante 200 años trabajando para ellos y cuando uno muere le arrancan la piel para usarla para su beneficio; ropa, bolsos, muchas cosas que de seguro se venden en Equestria están hechas de piel de dragón –

Spike recordó que más de una vez vio a Rarity trabajar con telas raras, muy duras y brillantes y también había visto prendas muy similares a piel de dragón que decía solo ser sintética, una imitación de muy buena calidad, pero, era piel de verdad.

-pero no satisfechos con eso, un dia, pues un huevo, y esa maldita de Celestia vino y se lo llevo, luego mato a mi marido y lo último que me dijo fue "este huevo será propiedad de quien se lo merezca, tranquila que se lo daré a alguien que lo cuide bien" luego de eso se fue –

Spike se quedó en shock ¿Celestia podía ser tan cruel?

La dragona lo miro – sabes, eres la viva imagen de tu padre – Spike miro a la dragona con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que ella empezaba a derramar lágrimas – una madre nunca olvida el huevo que puso – dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

Fin cap 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: revolución.

Tras la desaparición de Spike, sus padres adoptivos y su hermanastro, acompañados por 5 de las 6 portadoras y todos los habitantes de Ponyville habían puesto a Equestria de cabeza buscándolo sin éxito, Velvet lloro mucho tiempo por la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, el tiempo paso y la búsqueda finalizo con un amargo descubrimiento, cumplidos 2 años de la desaparición de Spike, unos guardias de la guardia lunar encontraron un pequeño dragón morado muerto en una cueva.

En una sala de espera estaban Shining Armor, Velvet, Night y Twilight, esta parecía muy triste.

-_espero que con esto se calmen un poco las cosas – _pensó mientras ponía una cara triste.

Un guardia pretoriano entro en la estancia y miro a la familia – pasen por favor – dijo dejando pasar a la familia Sparkle a un cuarto muy frio donde había una pequeña mesa con un bulto tapado por una manta blanca.

-les advierto, esto puede ser difícil – dijo el guardia mientras quitaba la manta revelando a un pequeño dragón muerto.

Todos miraron el cuerpo con mucho dolor – S…Spike – dijo Velvet – mi bebe….. – dijo llorando mientras su marido la abrasa para consolarla. Shining derramo unas lágrimas por la pérdida de su hermano menor para luego dirigir la mirada a su hermana quien tenía una expresión triste pero no derramaba ni una lagrima, lo que extrañaba a Shining. Luego miro al guardia pretoriano extrañado – _¿Qué hace un pretoriano en una morgue? –_Shining miro dudoso tanto a su hermana como al guardia.

Al cabo de unos minutos la familia quise retirarse de la habitación, Shining miro hacia atrás y vio a su hermana diciéndole algo al guardia pero no logro escuchar que le decía.

10 años después.

En un terreno rocoso vemos a un gran dragón morado de escamas y ojos verdes cargando unas rocas pesadas mientras un poni lo vigilaba – mejor aprieta el paso dragón, que todavía te quedan varias rocas por mover – ordeno el poni.

-Si mi señor – dijo con dificultad mientras ponía la roca en un carro de metal el cual era remolcado por dos dragones pequeños.

De pronto sonó un sirena - ¡Hora de comer! – grito un poni mientras que todos los dragones se formaban frente a un grupo de ponis armados que les repartirían su comida.

Cuando el dragón recibió su ración, la cual consistía de una sopa de gemas con un poco de agua, se sentó en unas rocas apartado de los demás dragones a comer.

-Tu siempre solitario – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

El dragón volteo y vio a una dragona blanca de escamas y ojos azules – hola Perséfone – dijo el dragón mientras su compañera sentaba a su lado.

-Spike, ¿Cómo esta Safira? – pregunto la dragona blanca.

Spike la miro seriamente – esta….. débil -

-¿Cuánto le queda? –

-No más de unos 5 días, creo – dijo en tono serio tomando un poco de sopa.

El resto del almuerzo fue muy silencioso, Spike no era de decir muchas palabras en la actualidad y Perséfone tampoco era una dragona muy animada.

Más tarde, Spike entro en una cueva donde una dragona azul de escamas negras estaba encadenada, por su estado se veía muy frágil.

-Madre – dijo Spike saludándola.

La anciana despierta y mira con una sonrisa a Spike – hijo querido, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –

-Te traje un regalo – dijo mirando hacia atrás verificando que nadie los viera y saca un rubí – lo tome de una de las minas, come – dijo dándoselo.

Los rubís eran una completa delicia para los dragones, desgraciadamente los ponis no les permitían comerlos dado al gran valor comercial que tenían.

-hijo, te meterás en problemas –

-¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿Matarme? – dijo riendo se lo acercaba a su madre – por favor, cómelo -

Safira al final sonríe y acepta el regalo de su hijo con gusto pero lo parte a la mitad y le ofrece la parte más grande a Spike – lo comeremos juntos – Spike sonríe y toma la parte más pequeña – con esto me alcanza – los dos sonríen y disfrutan del apetecible manjar.

Safira mira por la entrada de la cueva con nostalgia – aún recuerdo cuando esto era un prado hermoso donde se encubaban los huevos – dijo con pena.

Spike miro a su madre con pena.

-ojala pueda vivir para ver el día en que nuestra raza crezca sana y fuerte como en los días de antaño.

-estoy seguro que así será mama – dijo Spike con una sonrisa – _solo dos días más – _pensó Spike.

Esa noche, Spike se levantó y se cercioro que su madre estuviera dormida entonces aprovecho y salió en silencio. El camino sigilosamente, eludiendo a los pretorianos hasta llegar a una cueva donde entro y fue recibido por Perséfone – te tardaste – dijo ella aburrida.

-lo siento, parece que los pretorianos empiezan a sospechar, tal vez tengamos que adelantar el plan – dijo él.

-Eso se lo tienes que informar a los demás – dijo la dragona caminando hacia el interior de la cueva.

Los dos dragones caminaron por lo que era una compleja red de túneles hasta llegar a un cuarto donde estaban reunidos un total de 8 dragones, 10 contando a Spike y a Perséfone.

-bien, ya todos estamos reunidos – dijo un dragón de escamas marrones, picos negros y ojos rojos.

-bien – dijo Spike – díganme ¿Cómo van las unidades? – pregunto a una dragona serpiente de color rosa claro y una cabellera blanca en su cabeza.

-van bien, ya todos están organizados y tiene blancos asignados –

-bien, tengo algo que quiero decirles, quizás tengamos que adelantar el plan para mañana en la noche – todos lo miraron sorprendidos – al parecer los pretorianos están aumentando la guardia, deben estar empezando a sospechar por los movimientos que recientemente realizamos -

-tenemos que movernos con cuidado – dijo un dragón azul de escamas amarillas – un error podria terminar empeorando las cosas –

-por ello adelantare la operación – dijo Spike - ¿tiene idea de si Zaraki nos apoyara? –

-el té apoyara siempre y cuando lo dejes matar ponis – dijo una dragona de color celeste y escamas blancas – ya sabes lo sádico que es, por eso lo tienen encadenado bajo tierra, porque tiene unas escamas demasiado gruesas para los cañones y su sed de sangre nunca se sacia –

-bien, solo espero que no se ponga a matar dragones – dijo Perséfone.

-Él es un racista de primera, odia a todos los ponis, dudo que mate dragones – dijo Spike.

-Jajaja, curso, eres el dragón menos racista que conozco y parece que no te importa colaborar con un racista –

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – dijo Spike.

-entonces mañana será – dijo uno de los dragones.

-Informen a todos – dijo Spike – mañana será un día agitado.

Al día siguiente.

Los dragones tuvieron un día normal, trabajando arduamente para sus amos, pero lo que los ponis no notaban era que los dragones se pasaban papeles y pequeños diálogos casi inaudibles.

Esa noche.

Spike se levantó y despertó a su madre - ¿Qué pasa hijo? – dijo adormilada.

-Mama, por favor, no importa lo que escuches, no salgas de la cueva – dijo el dragón.

-¿A dónde iría? – dijo viendo la cadena que la encadenaba.

-Da igual, no quiero que te alarmes, si escuchas ruidos fuertes, no te preocupes, todo está calculado – dijo Spike dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué planeas hijo? – pregunto Safira.

-Algo bueno para nuestra especie – dijo saliendo de la cueva.

Entre las montañas, había unos pretorianos algo adormilados haciendo guardia.

-Como odio el turno nocturno – dijo uno de ellos.

-Nah, al menos nos pagan – dijo el otro.

De pronto, una flecha atravesó el cráneo de uno de ellos de lado a lado - ¿Qué diablos? – dijo impactado pero en ese momento algo lo toma por la espalda y le rompe el cuello.

En una montaña, había una estación de cañones ubicados para atacar a los dragones en caso de sublevación. Entre las rocas, un pequeño dragón enano (raza de dragón pequeña y ágil) se acercó a uno de los cañones y dejo un pequeño saco y luego miro hacia el abismo de la montaña donde se encendían varias luces pequeñas, el pequeño dragón tiro una pequeña chispa que encendió la mecha y salió volando sigilosamente.

Los pretorianos caminaban aburridos y la gran mayoría estaba durmiendo en las barracas, cuando de pronto toda una montaña explota y luego una segunda y una tercera y posteriormente los pretorianos ven como todas las montañas donde habían puesto cañones defensivos se caían a pedazos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo un guardia pretoriano impactado.

De pronto se escucharon gritos y rugidos, los pretorianos de la nada se vieron rodeados por completo, inmediatamente tomaron las armas que pudieron y cargaron contra los dragones. Los dragones sabían que era prácticamente suicidio pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los pretorianos por lo que todos formaron y les lanzaron una llamarada conjunta.

Mientras los combates se llevaban a cabo, Spike y Perséfone estaban en una cueva avanzando con cautela y cada vez que veían a un pretoriano se escondían y los tomaban por la espalda para romperles el cuello de forma rápida.

Ellos avanzaron hasta una puerta grande defendida por dos pretorianos, ellos les pusieron las cosas difíciles a Spike y Perséfone pero ellos lograron pasarlos y atravesar la puerta donde encontraron a un dragón gigantesco de color negro y escamas y ojos rojos.

-Zaraki – dijo Spike.

El dragón despertó – valla – dijo con una voz que aturdió a Spike y a Perséfone – hace tiempo que no veo dragones –

-Zaraki, soy Spike y ella es Perséfone…. –

-Ahórrate tu discurso chicho. Desde aquí pude escuchar todo lo que pasa ahí arriba, solo libérame para que pueda matar algunos ponis – dijo enojado.

-Primero quiero tu palabra – dijo Spike – tu eres un dragón negro de ojos rojos, el ultimo de tu raza, se bien el honor que tienen los tuyos –

El dragón rio – jejeje, valla, eres listo chico –

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Perséfone.

-Los dragones de su raza le dan mucha importancia al honor, si lo libero de su prisión esta obligado a serme fiel el resto de sus días –

-Ahh, conoces el juramento jeje, me caes bien, si me liberas juro por mi honor que estaré a tus servicios –

Spike no lo dudo, soltó todas las cadenas liberando al enorme dragón, el cual al estar libre miro a Spike y se inclinó ante el – estoy a su servicio mi señor –

Spike sonrió - no seas tan formal, afuera te necesitan, ve y diviértete –

El dragón sonrío – será un placer mi señor – dijo dando un rugido que abrió un agujero en la tierra y le permitió salir volando.

-¿estás seguro que puedes confiar en él? – dijo Perséfone.

-Lo libere, ahora está en deuda conmigo, no tiene elección más que seguir mi voluntad – dijo Spike.

Entre las montañas, los pretorianos perdían terreno aunque los dragones no la tenían fácil, por cada pretoriano que mataban ellos perdía dragones, esos ponis eran muy poderosos.

De pronto, todo se estremeció, los ponis vieron como todos los dragones alzaban vuelo y se retiraban, ellos por un momento pensaron que ganaron pero luego la luz de la luna fue bloqueada, todos miraron hacia arriba y miraron con horro a un gigantesco dragón – ponis, ¡es hora de que ardan en el tártaro! – rugió Zaraki.

Los ponis les dispararon con sus balistas de supresión y los pocos cañones que les quedaban en tierra pero ninguno logro lastimarlo – patéticos insectos, eso es lo que son – dijo mientras aterrizaba y miraba a los pretorianos – jeje, hora de divertirme – dijo lleno de excitación.

Fin cap 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El legado de un padre.

En los campos rocosos de Draconem, los dragones juntaban a sus muertos, los cuales eran una cifra sumamente reducida pero para ellos cada caído era un amigo. Por el lado de la guardia pretoriana no se podía decir lo mismo, prácticamente toda la guardia fue aniquilada en una sola noche, quedaron poco más de una docena y esos pocos solo se rindieron suplicando a los dragones que les perdonaran la vida, los dragones disfrutaron en gran medida el poder humillar a sus esclavistas y de hecho no tuvieron piedad con ellos, muchos querían matarlos de la manera más cruel posible pero Perséfone les dijo que eso no sería un castigo, era preferible mandarlos de nuevo con las princesas, cuando los pocos pretorianos supieron lo que harían los dragones muchos suplicaron que los mataran, ellos sabían muy bien que era mejor morir por garra de los dragones que enfrentar a las 4 princesas de Equestria por sus fallos.

Spike estaba caminando en compañía de su madre, la cual lloraba de felicidad al ver a los niños jugando y riendo como en los días de gloria de su nación – no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día –

Spike le sonrió – al fin, somos libres madre –

-Ojala tu padre estuviera vivo para verlo – dijo en llanto.

-Si… - dijo el con pena.

De pronto se escucharon fuertes gritos de suplicas, Spike y Safira miraron y vieron a un grupo de dragones cargando a los pretorianos sobrevivientes, los cuales estaban fuertemente atados, a los unicornios se les había arrancado el cuerno con tal de que hicieran magia y a los pegasos solo se les ataron las alas para que no volaran.

-¿Qué aran con ellos hijo? – pregunto Safira.

-los mandaremos a Equestria, a ver que les hacen las princesas –

Safira mira con a su pueblo - ¿sabes que las princesas volverán verdad? –

-Sí, obtuvimos nuestra libertad, ahora tenemos que defenderla – dijo él.

Safira lo mira y le sonríe – estoy segura de que podrás guiarlos y defender su libertad – dijo ella – Spike, sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad? –

-Si… - dijo con pena.

-esta noche, te llevare a un lugar, tengo un primer y último regalo para ti, de parte de tu padre y mío – dijo ella.

Spike se quedó viéndola extrañado y sintiendo gran curiosidad e interés por las palabras de su madre, él quiso preguntar algo pero de pronto apareció Perséfone.

-Spike, los demás capitanes quieren hablar contigo – dijo ella.

-Ve hijo, tienes trabajo, nos vemos esta noche – dijo ella retirándose.

-Ven, tenemos trabajo – dijo ella mientras caminaba seguida por Spike.

Ellos entran en una cueva donde estaban los otros 8 dragones de la noche anterior y el gigantesco dragón Zaraki.

-Mi señor – dijo Zaraki haciendo una reverencia.

-no es necesario Zaraki – dijo Spike.

-Spike – dijo una dragona.

-todos nos preguntábamos, ahora que ya logramos acabar con la mayoría de los pretorianos ¿Qué aremos? Celestia y las demás princesas no tardaran en mandar más legiones para volver a conquistarnos – dijo otro dragón.

-No deben preocuparse mis camaradas – dijo Spike caminando – los pretorianos son la elite de la elite equestriana, y la verdad dieron menos pelea de lo esperado, ahora deben quedar pretorianos apenas suficientes para defender los 3 palacios reales, por lo que solo debemos preocuparnos de las otras 3 guardias –

-¿tenemos algún plan para ellos? – dijo otra dragona.

-Si - dijo Spike – esos ponis no conocen para nada este terreno, sin mencionar el hecho de que carecen de experiencia, las guardias solar y lunar pelearon en la guerra Equestria-Changeling, pero los changelings no representan una gran amenaza estrategia, poseen un numero amplio pero su difunta lider, Chrysalis y sus patéticos generales solo ordenaban cargar contra las lanzas sin orden por lo que no fue gran reto para los 10 capitanes equestrianos derrotarlos y convertir al pueblo changeling en una raza agonizante que es perseguida por los pretorianos que buscan darle extinción –

-¿y qué hay de la guardia imperial? Que yo sepa estuvieron involucrados en la guerra contra sombra – dijo un anciano.

-Sí, pero la victoria de sombra fue una victoria de aniquilación, ósea que casi todo el ejército imperial fue destruido, los que quedan en la actualidad son solo novatos sin experiencia en nada –

-si analizamos esa información – dijo Perséfone – es claro que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas los ponis se mantendrá alejados durante mucho tiempo –

-No – dijo Spike – esta guerra no debe ser solo para contener a los ponis lejos de nuestras fronteras, sino para derrotarlos de forma definitiva y que nos dejen en paz de una buena vez –

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿él quería sostener una guerra abierta contra la primera potencia mundial? El solo pensarlo era una locura, el plan que los demás tenían en mente era solo contenerlos usando guerrilla, pero Spike pensaba en un premio mayor.

-¿estás loco? ¿Cómo quieres que los derrotemos? -

-sus soldados carecen de experiencia, con lo que si tenemos una buena estrategia podríamos derrotarlos – dijo Perséfone.

-Son la primera potencia mundial – dijo una dragona – estas pidiendo que luchemos a campo abierto contra la nación más avanzada armamentísticamente –

-podemos derrotarlos – dijo Spike – tienen buenas armas y armaduras, pero no de lo más importante –

-¿y qué es? – dijo uno de los dragones.

-Una causa sincera, esos ponis no pelearan por su tierra, sino porque sus princesas les ordenan pelear, no debemos tener temor por guerreros que no tienen motivación ni conocimiento sobre el mundo, porque recuerden hermanos y hermanas mías que no hay nación más engañada y odiada que Equestria, los crímenes cometidos por las princesas son muchos y es hora de hacer justicia, no solo por nosotros sino por todos los pueblos que viven con temor de que un día los ponis los invadan – concluyo Spike.

Los 8 dragones solo se miraron entre sí, las palabras del joven habían tenido efecto en ellos – habría que consultar a nuestro pueblo, no podemos tomar una decisión como esta así sin más, esta guerra es de todos – dijo Perséfone.

-jejejejeje – rio Zaraki - ¿una guerra a gran escala? Eso significa sangre – dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

Los 10 lo miraron con algo de miedo.

-Solo recuerda Zaraki, si es que hay guerra abierta solo podrás matar cuando yo te lo permita – dijo Spike con autoridad.

Zaraki lo miro y agacho la cabeza en señal de sumisión – sí, mi señor –

-decidido entonces – dijo Perséfone – mejor hablar con el pueblo – dijo ella.

Los 11 dragones salieron de la cueva y miraron a todos los dragones que comían y reían felices.

-¡Hermanos! – grito Zaraki y todos guardaron silencio. –Hable mi señor –

-Gracias Zaraki – dijo tomando la palabra – hermanos y hermanas – comenzó el – anoche logramos romper es cadena que se nos impuso hace cientos de años – todos se alzaron en jubilo gritando y alzando los puños, Zaraki extendió sus alas para pedir silencio y que dejaran proseguir a su señor – pero esto no ha terminado, como muchos deben suponer Equestria va a volver y ahora depende de nosotros defender nuestra libertad. Vengo a decirles que hay dos maneras de pelear contra Equestria, la primera es atrincherarnos en nuestras tierras donde tenemos ventaja y emboscarlos y cazarlos cuando nos ataquen – él se toma un segundo para pensar las palabras – la segunda opción, es pelear en serio y llevar la lucha a Equestria – todos se le quedaron mirando – pelear en sus tierras, en sus campos, en sus ciudades y reducirlos a escombros y cenizas. Hacer que los ponis vean de una buena vez los crímenes que han cometido durante tanto tiempo y poner a las princesas de rodillas ante nosotros – dijo el – esto supondría la mayor dificultad y riesgo, yo en lo personal prefiero la segunda opción y ponerle fin a todos los crímenes de Equestria, pero no puedo tomar esa decisión yo solo ni con el apoyo de los otros 9 capitanes – dijo señalando a sus compañeros – nuestra forma de luchar será determinada por ustedes, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Pelear aquí o en Equestria? –

Se hiso un gran silenció entre los miles y miles de dragones - ¡Yo quiero pelear en Equestria! – Grito una dragona - ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Quiero ponerle fin! –

-¡Yo también quiero acabar con esto! – grito un dragón.

-¡Queremos pelear! – grito otra dragona.

Los gritos no tardaron en llegar, todos, absolutamente todos querían pelear en Equestria y demostrarle a las princesas que no podían pisotearlos.

Spike solo sonrió – entonces, ¡Les mostraremos que no pueden dominarnos! ¡y que tenemos derecho a ser libres! ¡TODOS SOMOS LIBRES DESDE QUE NACEMOS HASTA QUE MORIMOS! – todos gritaron en gran aprobación ante las palabras de Spike.

Esa noche.

Spike y Safira caminaban por una silenciosa y profunda cueva – tus palabras fueron muy lindas y cierto hijo – dijo Safira – en lo personal tampoco creo que quedarnos aquí simplemente resistiendo sea la forma correcta de ser libres -

-Gracias madre – dijo el – por cierto ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? -

-Solo pienso darte el último regalo de parte mía y de tu padre – dijo ella al mismo tiempo en que llegaban a una puerta y Safira procedía a abrirla y entrar en ella – cuando la derrota era inminente, tu padre escondió algo aquí, era esencial que los ponis no la tomaran -

Spike entro en la habitación y pudo ver que en el centro, alumbrada por un tragaluz en el techo de la cueva el cual dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, estaba postrada en un pedestal una katana que era negra en su totalidad.

Safira toma la espada y se la enseña a Spike – esta es **Kurayami**, esta espada ha estado en nuestra familia desde la fundación de nuestra nación, mientras un dragón la empuñe nuestro pueblo tiene esperanzas – se la entrega a Spike – Tu padre la blandió para defender a nuestro pueblo, ahora es tu turno de usarla para defenderlo –

Spike toma la empuñadura con sus garras y desenvaina la hoja, la cual era negra como el carbón – no hay nada que esta espada no pueda cortar – dijo Safira – hijo, mi tiempo se termina, por favor, prométeme que las llevaras esta espada con orgullo, mientras la tengas contigo yo y tu padre estaremos contigo – Safira comenzó a toser.

-Madre… - dijo Spike preocupado.

-está bien hijo, ya es mi hora, solo me alegra haber podido ver a mi hijo y hablar con el antes de morir – le dijo – hijo, libera a nuestro pueblo y protege su libertad, usa esa espada para ello, yo creo en ti y tu padre seguramente también – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Spike la abraso con fuerza y comenzó a llorar – te lo prometo, te lo prometo, no voy a dejar que mi pueblo sufra nunca más – dijo el en llanto mientras apretaba la espada.

Fin capítulo 7.

**Hola a todos, bueno, sé que algunos extrañaban este fanfic y para ser sincero yo también, a partir de ahora tratare de publicar más caps de este fanfic. **

**Por si se lo preguntan: Kurayami = Oscuridad. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Preparativos.

En la estación de Canterlot, Shining Armor estaba esperando la llegada de su amada hija, había esperado mucho por esto; los 3 meses donde podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera al lado de su pequeña sin que su ex esposa cause molestias.

El tren se detiene en la estación y de la puerta bajan 4 guardias imperiales de los cuales dos sostenían las valijas de Skyla (solo eran 2 valijas), luego de ellos baja Skyla la cual no tarda en correr y abrasar a su padre - ¡Papa! – Dijo ella con alegría - ¡Como me alegra verte! –

-Si, a mí también se me hizo eterna la espera mi pequeña – dijo Shining acariciando la crin de su hija. Shining dirigió su vista hacia los guardias – dejen el equipaje de mi hija en mi carruaje, luego pueden volver al imperio – dijo Shining con autoridad.

Los 4 guardias mostraron respeto ante el capitán de la 1ra división del ejército.

Skyla subió al carruaje posteriormente seguida por su padre, el cual le dijo a los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje que los llevaran a su casa.

-Por fin – dijo Skyla tomando una buena bocanada de aire – ¡aire fresco! – dijo ella alegre de poder salir del palacio del imperio de cristal.

-¿Tu madre te estuvo dando mucho con los estudios? – dijo Shining.

-No tienes ni idea. No puedo salir del palacio sin antes terminar la tarea, la cual me lleva al menos 6 horas en terminar y para comenzar tengo que terminar con las lecciones del día, con lo que al final quedo tan cansada que no tengo ni ganas de salir a hacer nada – dijo ella soltando un suspiro al final.

Shining apretó los dientes ante eso – bueno, aquí ya no tienes que preocuparte porque es hora de tus vacaciones – dijo el sonriendo.

Skyla sonrió y le dio un abraso a su padre el cual fue devuelto por el mismo con alegría.

Mientras tanto en las tierras de los dragones.

Spike, Perséfone y los otros 8 dragones dirigentes se reunieron para discutir sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.

-Estado – dijo Spike a una dragona.

-Cada dragón que pueda pelear se ha unido a nuestro ejército – dijo la dragona – las armas de los ponis fueron fundidas y se forjaron armas dragonicas. Ya tenemos garras de acero, armaduras, espadas y cadenas cortantes. En unos días podremos atacar.

-Bien – dijo Spike.

-A todo esto – dijo un dragón anciano - ¿Cuál será nuestra estrategia? –

-Yo tengo un plan – dijo Perséfone sacando un mapa de Equestria – a esta altura los pretorianos que sobrevivieron deben estar a unas 2 horas de llegar a Canterlot – dijo ella – por lo que para mañana desplegaran tropas a todas las zonas cercanas a nosotros, la ciudad más cercana que tenemos es el imperio de cristal hacia el sur – con su garra señala Baltimare, una ciudad costera más pequeña que Manehattan – Baltimare es una ciudad pequeña, la más lejana a nuestra frontera con Equestria, no estará muy defendida – dijo ella – propongo atacar ahí.

Todos asintieron pero Spike se lo pensó y con su garra señalo Manehattan – atacaremos aquí –

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos - ¿Estas bromeando? –

-Esa es una de las ciudades más importantes del reino ¡¿tienes idea de la cantidad de tropas que tendrán?! –

-Saben bien que fui criado por una familia de ponis, en ella, mi hermano adoptivo se volvió en capitán de la primera división del ejército. Recuerdo que jugábamos juntos juegos de estrategia y cosas como esas, se cómo piensa el, sé que no esperara un entrada por Manehattan, esperara algo inesperado –

-todos estamos conscientes de tu pasado Spike – dijo una dragona – pero ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que el estará a cargo de la defensa del reino? –

Spike la miro – porque no hay mejor estratega en todo el reino, no por nada los otros capitanes no hacen nada sin consultarlo antes – se levanta – Manehattan será, es probable que allá tropas en grandes números pero dudo mucho que sepan cómo luchar contra un dragón – dijo el caminando alrededor de sus compañeros – atacaremos en oleadas, pero primero dispararemos bolas de fuego a distancia, luego nos dividimos en dos grupos; uno que acabe con los pegasos y otro que acabe con la artillería – finalizo el con seguridad.

De pronto una risa se escuchó, era un dragón anciano totalmente blanco – valla Spike, cualquier otro que dijera eso de seguro le diría que perdió la cabeza – dijo el – pero ya vi esa mirada antes en otro dragón – dijo el – y siempre me arrepentí de no haberle hecho caso y fue por eso que nuestro pueblo sufrió durante tanto tiempo, si hubiera escuchado a tu padre te aseguro que la guerra habría terminado de una forma muy diferente – dijo el para luego mirar a los demás – yo opto por el plan de Spike – dijo el dándole su voto al plan de Spike.

Perséfone miro a Spike con una sonrisa y dio su voto a él, posteriormente los demás también decidieron optar por Spike dado a que conocía mejor a los ponis al haber crecido con ellos.

Más tarde, Spike estaba recostado mirando el horizonte sosteniendo la espada negra de su padre, Kurayami – muy buen plan – dijo Perséfone apareciendo detrás de él.

-El tuyo también era muy bueno, pero créeme que Shining Armor lo habría contrarrestado rápidamente. Tenemos que ser más listos que el para ganar la guerra –

-Bueno, la verdad tu plan me gusta mucho, es interesante. Una duda ¿Qué ara Zaraki? –

Spike suspiro – en lo posible tratare de evitar que el entre en acción, no tengo dudas en que no tendrá reparo en matar civiles. Ya le di un encargo para esta batalla, solo espero que no se exceda, también le dije que siguiera tus ordenes Perséfone –

-¿Las mías? – dijo sorprendida.

-Te soy sincero, tu eres mi amiga más confiable, por eso le ordene que siga tus ordenes, yo solo no puedo controlarlo – dijo él.

Spike se levanta y guarda la espada en su vaina – te hice un regalo – dijo el sacando un objeto cubierto por una tela blanca, al quitarle rebelo una katana totalmente blanca – Hikari, ojala te proteja en esta lucha amiga mía – dijo el haciendo entrega del arma.

**Nota: Las katanas de los dragones son de un tamaño mucho más grande para que puedan agarrarlas con sus garras. **

-G.. gracias – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – dijo Spike.

-Tu ten cuidado – dijo ella – cuida mi espalda y yo salvo tu trasero – dijo ella riendo y alejándose volando.

Spike rio y la vio alejándose – es muy hermosa cuando el atardecer la alumbra – dijo el admirando a Perséfone volar a la luz del atardecer.

En el palacio de Canterlot.

Luna y Celestia estaban disfrutando de un te cuando un pretoriano las interrumpe.

-mis señoras – dijo arrodillándose – tengo…. Son….. Muy malas noticias –

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Luna.

Más tarde, Luna y Celestia estaban furiosas en la sala del trono hablando con un semental pegaso de lomo gris, crin negra, ojos verdes con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y una cutiemark en forma de espadas cruzadas, llevaba puesta una armadura pretoriana pero esta era totalmente dorada con detalles en plata; Era el capitán de la 10ª división (la de los pretorianos), el capitán Erwin Rommel.

-¡¿Cómo diablos paso algo así frente a sus narices?! – grito Luna haciendo que el guardia se estremeciera.

-¡En menos de un día! ¡El 90% de la guardia pretoriana…! ¡…ACABADA! – grito Celestia.

-Mil perdones altezas, mil perdones…. Es que… - dijo temeroso.

-¡Nada de excusas! – Dijo Luna - ¡Donde diablos se supone que estabas! –

-Bueno.. Esa noche tuve una cena con vosotras para…. –

-¡Nos estas culpando! – grito Celestia.

-¡No! ¡No altezas! ¡Jamás lo aria! – dijo arrodillándose hasta que su mentón quedo sobre el frio piso y comenzó a besar las pezuñas de las princesas suplicándoles que lo perdonaran.

-Tienes suerte de ser hijo de tu madre – dijo Celestia – ordena a los pretorianos restantes en los tres palacios, y dile a Shining Armor y a los demás capitanes que vengan aquí de inmediato– concluyo la princesa del sol.

Rommel se levantó y se fue temeroso, por un pelo no perdió la cabeza.

-esto es serio – dijo Luna.

-le enviare cartas a Cadence y a Twilight – dijo Celestia – esto puede ser muy malo -

En las calles de Canterlot.

Una Skyla muy arreglada caminaba hacia una catedral acompañada por su padre – papa, no tienes que acompañarme a la misa, se bien que eres ateo – dijo Skyla.

-Por favor, esto es muy importante para ti. Además solo tenemos 3 meses, hay que disfrutarlos y pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos –

Al llegar a la catedral se toparon con Golden la cual estaba acompañada por un potrillo unicornio de 8 años de lomo blanco, crin rubia, ojos amarillos y sin cutiemark.

-¿Señor? – Dijo ella sorprendida - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No era ateo? –

-Lo soy, pero mi hija no – dijo el abrasándola.

Golden solo sonrió – que padre que es usted – dijo ella.

-¡Hola tío! – dijo el potro enérgico.

-Hola Cesar – dijo Shining acariciando la crin del potro - ¿cuidas bien a tu mama? – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo el potro alegre.

-jeje, ya eres el hombre de la casa ¿no es así? –

Todo ríen.

-¡Skyla! – dijo el potro.

-Hola Cesar ¿Cómo estás? –

La adolecente comenzó a charla animadamente con el potro, momento que Shining aprovecho para alejar un poco a Golden y hablar con ella - ¿ya te llego alguna noticia de ese desgraciado? –

Golden suspiro – nada, solo me sigue mandando dinero para que mantenga la boca cerrada –

-Escucha Golden, si quieres puedo hablar con el –

-No capitán, no es buena idea, podria pasarle algo. Mejor deje las cosas como están – dijo ella algo apenada.

En ese momento, un guardia pegaso aparece – Capitán, teniente, las princesas convocaron reunión de todos los capitanes -

Tanto Shining como Golden se miraron extrañados ¿Qué estaría pasando como para que las princesas reúnan a todos los capitanes? Normalmente ellas solo llaman al capitán Rommel, nunca llaman a las demás divisiones de esta manera tan imprevista.

Golden deje a Cesar con Skyla la cual lo cuidaría a buen gusto mientras que los militares atendían su trabajo.

Fin cap 8.


End file.
